


Cover #2 for Praetorian

by ZygomataAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygomataAmore/pseuds/ZygomataAmore





	Cover #2 for Praetorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madam_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Praetorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534492) by [Madam_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom). 




End file.
